


Percy Goes to war

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Howgarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt Percy, Notes, Post-War, Punk Percy, Random & Short, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Percy Goes to war

After leaving Hogwarts, Percy wanted nothing more then to work with the Minister of Magic, being just like his father. But after the Muggles attacked New York, he left to join the British Army and left to fight the on-going war over there. He left his family for this cause. No one could understand why he left his family. He loved them but he was willing to risk his own life for this cause. 

Afghanistan was hell. 

Percy kept a close friendship with Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint and Penny. All three knew he'd been fighting an on-going war in Afghanistan. His family may never know the truth, but his three friends did and understand his reasons why. 

...

'Dearest Oliver,  
Thank you for the pictures of my family. I miss them like crazy.   
I am good, thanks for asking. It's hot here. So hot—hotter than anything you can imagine. Thanks for the candy. My unit will like some more. I know they were for me, but please send lots more. Thank you truly.  
And tell Marcus thanks for the magazines.  
Oh, and tell Penny thanks for the socks. (More of those, too, please.)   
Again, thanks.   
Percy'

Oliver smiled at the letter. If Percy's family knew the truth, they wouldn't be so hard on him. He waved at Harry and Ginny.

"Are you coming over?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, if you're cooking."

She smiled. "Mum is. Ron and Hermione are having their third baby."

"Wow, that's— Wow. I'm so happy for them."

"I know, right?" Harry said with a smile. They were truly happy for them. 

...

Percy was sitting outside with his best friend, Lt. Rebecca Reed; the America girl with witty sense of humor. She was a fun-loving girl with long brown hair, dark green eyes and fair skin. Her father died during 9-11 and most of his unit had tales of why they joined this cause.

When he was young boy, he had best friend name Annie she died because of the attacks. She was going home from New York City, visiting family there. So, when he found out he her death, he wanted to project his friends and family from that, too. 

Not into anything with their magic. British bomb disposal detachment in Afghanistan. He knew his job was tough. He hadn't seen his family in a while—more like 11 years. A lot things have changed... He knew his brother's death was a heartbreak for his entire family. That the war with Voldemort...  
That was one of the reasons he loved his unit; they were more of a family to him than his own family. 

He was loving his life. In the past 11 years, he at least knew his brother Bill was married with three daughters. Charlie was still single and loving it. George was married and had twins. Both Ron and Ginny were married, both with children of their own. 

He never married nor had kids. He was single, fighting a war. There wasn't time for kids in his world. Any day he could be dead.


End file.
